


JSE Ego & Reader oneshots

by peachydevy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broaverage, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationship, Smut, cute shit, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydevy/pseuds/peachydevy
Summary: Short(?) stories with the Jacksepticeye egos!! That’s about it





	JSE Ego & Reader oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so I really don’t know how posting works but here goes nothing :) I hope you enjoy

I’m not really sure how many times I came. But another wave of pleasure boils to the surface as Chase fucks into me again, his growls barely audible as he sucks at my neck. A string of curses flow from his lips as he gives one final thrust of his hips, shaking as he cums. He collapses onto me, and reaches down between us to finish me off with a hurried rubbing of my clit. I arch up into him and moan out my own end, my nails clawing into his back. Pulling out, he ties off his used condom and throws it into the garbage beside the bed. He then holds himself up on his elbows above me, smiling down at me through heavy breaths. After we’ve both caught our breathe he swoops down, stealing it away again in a loving kiss. I push my hands into his faded green mop of hair, sighing as he moves to kiss along my jaw. “That was so good, honey.” He says to my lips before kissing them again. He pulls away to look at me, puzzled as to why I’m not as enthusiastic as he is. It must be something on my flushed hot face he recognizes, because he grins, sitting up completely. “Did I fuck your brains out darlin’?” he asks in a cocky tone as I put my hands over my face in embarrassment. “Too much for my girl?”   
I shake my head quickly, even though the slight quiver of my legs would suggest Chase is right. He lets his hand run down my body under the sheets, resting on my hip, and I twitch, squirming. “Hmmm still so sensitive baby girl. Tsk tsk tsk..” he trails off. “Don’t fret. You know I’ll always make you feel good, don’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s right. Always.” He proves his point by getting up, pulling on underwear and walking to the bathroom, where I can hear running tap water. When he comes back it’s with a damp hand towel in hand. Chase pulls the sheets off me, and I instinctively move to cover myself from both the chill of the room and his gaze. He chuckles, pulling me towards him and spreading my thighs. I throw my arm over my face to hide the blush when he grins up at me, wiping the warm cloth over my inner legs. I start to close my legs when he gets too close to my sensitive skin, and he hushes me, gently holding them apart. “I’m not gonna touch your pussy babe. Not right now.” Chase mutters, and I groan in embarrassment at the word. “I’m just cleaning you up sweetheart.” I sigh and allow him to continue, jerking when he presses a chaste kiss to my thigh and he laughs warmly. A few foggy moments later he’s pulling me to sit up, helping a shirt over my head, likely one of his by the faint smell of his cologne. When I lay back down he lifts my legs into a pair of underwear, sliding my them up my legs and into place. “Feel better?” He asks quietly, climbing into bed beside me and pulling up the covers. I nod, pushing myself into him and laying my head on his chest. He puts an arm around me, sighing in content. He leans down and kisses my forehead, lingering there afterward with a smile. I put an arm around him, cuddling up to his warm torso. “You know I’ll always take care of you right? No matter what happens, it doesn’t matter. It’s just you and me. That’s it for me, babe.” he whispers, drowsiness clear in his voice. “Because you’re my girl, my perfect, beautiful girl.”   
I smile helplessly, and reply, “I know. Just me and you.”  
“I love you, my darlin’ girl.”  
“I love you too.”  
-


End file.
